HALO
by sign-out-83
Summary: Hanya sebuah potongan hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menemukan malaikat sejatinya "I can see... I can feel your halo, Lee Sungmin"


Apa kalian melihatnya?

Aku melihatnya. Begitu nyata. Cahaya itu... sangat terang. Kurasa tak semua dapat menggambarkannya. Tidak seperti lampu kamarku yang memiliki daya tinggi, tidak juga seperti matahari, karena keduanya hanya membuat mataku sakit dan kulit ini memerah karena iritasi.

Ini seperti... aku mampu menatapnya tanpa berkedip...

"Kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak..."

"..."

"Aku memujanya."

**::: HALO :::**

**One Shoot**

**Rate T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, and so many typos kkk~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Hanya sebuah potongan hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menemukan malaikat sejatinya**_

"_**I can see... I can feel your halo, Lee Sungmin"**_

Semua orang di kampung halaman mengatakan Seoul adalah tempat yang berbahaya bagi pemuda sepertiku.

"Di sana kau sulit mendapati orang yang jujur." Aku bahkan sering berbohong pada ayah hanya agar dapat mangkir dari tugas menjaga kedai dan pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman sekolah.

"Orang-orang di sana sangat pandai mengelabui dengan mulut manisnya." Haha... ibuku tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh saat aku merayunya agar dapat jatah makan malam lebih banyak dari ayah.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan pencuri." Aku tak punya banyak hal yang dapat dicuri. Aku cukup... miskin.

"Wanita cantik di sana berbahaya." Jadi aku berniat berkencan dengan gadis biasa saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Hormatilah siapapun yang kau temui di sana, bahkan pengemis sekalipun."

Ibuku adalah yang terbaik. Dari sekian banyak wejangan yang mereka berikan, hanya kalimat ibu yang kumasukan dalam 'kotak bekal' ketika hijrah ke tempat paling ramai di negeri ini. Ya... apapun yang akan terjadi padamu, dan seperti apapun orang yang akan kau temui, saat kau menunjukan rasa hormat, mereka mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk meremehkanmu. Dan setidaknya, jika akan ada yang berbuat jahat, dia akan berpikir bahwa kau gila.

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Ibuku adalah yang terbaik. Dia seperti malaikat. Namun tanpa sayap dan mahkota keagungan di atas kepalanya. Ya... dia memang hanya manusia biasa. Dan manusia mana yang memiliki lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalanya?

Namun sepertinya aku harus menarik teori itu.

Karena aku melihatnya...

"Ini kamarmu. Maaf karena masih terlihat kotor. Aku terburu-buru karena kau sangat mendadak ingin menyewa kamar."

Kupikir hanya lonceng gereja di desa kami yang memiliki suara begitu menenangkan. Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan satu yang lebih indah saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ibukota.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku baru menemukan telepon umum sewaktu berada di kota." Membungkuk dalam. Salah satu cara mengaplikasikan pesan ibu.

"Ah~ tidak perlu seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi." Ia sedikit menyentuh lenganku untuk membuat tubuh ini tegak kembali. Kontak fisik pertama pada seorang asing. Namun sentuhan itu begitu canggung. Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini tidak mencuri kesempatan.

"Terima kasih sudah menyewakanku tempat ini. Kupikir karena tempatnya yang strategis, kalian hanya akan memberikannya pada yang bisa membayar mahal."

Dia tersenyum. Apa aku demam? Wajahku memanas melihat pemandangan di sana.

"Ibuku hanya ingin kamar-kamar di sini dihuni dengan orang-orang baik. Dan karena ibu setuju, aku percaya kau adalah orang baik. Selamat beristirahat."

Rok yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar betis rampingnya ikut bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kaki di sana. Tidak ada keanggunan seperti wanita-wanita yang kutemui di sepanjang trotoar menuju tempat ini. Hanya kepolosan yang nampak. Walau tentu saja sikapnya snagat dewasa. Setidaknya hal itu yang kutangkap walau hanya bicara beberapa baris kalimat dengannya.

Aku melihatnya. Dan berpikir bahwa diri ini sudah gila.

**::: HALO :::**

"Kau diterima. Selamat bergabung di perusahaan ini."

Kami berjabat tangan. Dan setelahnya aku menambahkan dengan bungkukan dalam. Tidak hanya pada orang di hadapanku saat ini, tapi aku juga berterimakasih pada Tuhan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, bibi. Terima kasih karena sudah terus memberikan semangat." Aku bercerita pada pemilik kamar sewa tempatku tinggal. Karena hanya dia dan putrinya yang aku kenal saat pertama kali datang di kota besar ini.

"Akan selalu ada tempat untuk orang-orang muda yang bersemangat sepertimu, Kyuhyun." Lengan pucat dan letihnya mengusap pundakku pelan. Tidak sehangat milik ibu memang. Tapi setidaknya aku mendapatkan yang hampir sama di sini.

Lagi-lagi... aku melihatnya di kejauhan, tersenyum memainkan gelas soju yang sepertinya menjadi pemandangan paling indah di matanya untuk saat ini. Berbinar hanya karena berhasil membuat kaca tersebut bersih dan mengkilat.

"Sungmin-ah~"

"Ya ibu?"

"Jangan bermain terus dengan benda itu. Banyak tamu yang datang."

"_Ne..._"

Harusnya menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi sebuah eksistensi teori ayah. "Jangan merengut. Kau jadi jelek." Itu perkataan yang selalu ada untuk ibuku. Kasihan memang. Karena dengan begitu ia sama sekali tidak mau tersenyum, dan ayah akan terus mengatakan bahwa wajah ibu semakin jelek.

Jadi... kurasa perkataan ayah tidak akan pernah berlaku pada gadis ini. Tolong beritahu aku jika ada padanan kata yang lebih baik dari sekedar cantik. Karena seorang Lee Sungmin lebih mengagumkan dari sekedar kata tersebut. Aku tak yakin ia benar-benar tengah merajuk karena kalimat sang ibu barusan.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Bahkan sampai tak sadar jika ia sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Apa kita seumuran?"

"Apa?" Aku tahu ia mendengar. Hanya terlalu kaget menyadari isi pertanyaanku.

"Aku... lahir tahun delapan puluh delapan." Ternyata kami memang berada dalam umur yang sama.

"Jadi, bolehkah mulai saat ini kita saling memakai kalimat informal?" Tanpa sadar aku berdoa agar ia menyetujuinya.

"Aku tidak yakin... tapi... jika hal ini tidak mengganggumu, silahkan saja."

Rasanya ingin sekali bersujud dan mengucap syukur. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika diriku dinyatakan layak bergabung dalam sebuah perusahaan.

"Kalau begitu... aku ingin makan seperti yang biasa saja."

"Tanpa sayur?" tebakannya tepat.

Gadis itu tersenyum (lagi) sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

**::: HALO :::**

"Kau tidak mencari kerja setelah lulus?" Aku memulai percakapan kami setelah beberapa menit kebisuan. Bis yang kami tumpangi pagi ini akan mengantarkan Sungmin ke pasar dan membawaku pada tempat kerja. Hampir setiap hari, dan rutinitas ini sama sekali tidak membuatku bosan.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar sebelum tatapannya kembali pada jendela kendaraan. Aku iri pada jalan-jalan di luar sana yang sepertinya lebih menarik perhatian seorang putri bermarga Lee ini. "Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi..."

Walau tidak sabar dengan kalimat selanjutnya, aku tetap setia menunggu. Sungguh tak ingin dicap sebagai laki-laki yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Tapi tak ada yang menjaga ibu."

"Ibumu tak mengizinkannya?"

"Tentu saja mengizinkan. Justru ia sangat khawatir karena aku sudah tidak pernah mencari-cari pekerjaan di luar sana. Hanya saja, aku betul-betul tak bisa tenang ketika meninggalkan ibu sendirian di rumah. Mengurus kamar sewaan, dan juga kedai."

"Aku mengerti." Kuputuskan berhenti bertanya karena sepertinya topik ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan kekhawatiran yang ia ucapkan. Menurutku bibi Lee wanita yang kuat. Ia bisa mengerjakan semua sendiri. "Mengurus bisnis keluarga bukan hal buruk." Aku memakai rangkaian kalimat yang membuat seakan kedai milik keluarga Lee Sungmin tidak kalah dengan bisnis _real estate_.

Dia tertawa lembut. "Terima kasih." ucapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau pasti murid yang pandai di sekolah, hingga bisa diterima bekerja di perusahaan konstruksi besar itu." Kecerdasannya tidak rata-rata. Walau terlihat pendiam, ia tahu bagaimana caranya 'berbincang'. Hingga aku tidak pernah merasa canggung ketika kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Itu tidak benar. Ayahku sering berteriak 'Dasar anak nakal!' padaku." Gigi kelincinya sangat menggemaskan. Mulai saat ini aku bersumpah akan terus membuatnya tertawa.

"Saat aku sekolah, aku percaya satu hal, anak nakal itu memang pintar. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelabui gurumu jika bodoh."

Sekarang giliranku yang tertawa. Benar, kan? Sungmin sang pengendali suasana hati.

"Aku sudah sampai. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kyuhyun."

Aku tak pernah suka perpisahan, sekalipun itu hanya sementara.

**::: HALO :::**

Dalam hidup, akan ada saat dimana emosimu serasa dipermainkan. Hari ini aku gagal memenangkan proyek yang sudah kupersiapkan selama berbulan-bulan hanya karena sebuah teori 'senioritas' dan 'pengalaman'. Walaupun semua rekan-rekan dalam tim sudah mengatakan bahwa hal ini biasa dalam sebuah perusahaan besar, tetap saja aku tak bisa menerima.

Seperti bukan laki-laki dewasa. Aku kembali menjadi seorang remaja yang labil saat emosi ini memburuk. Kamar yang biasanya rapi, kini begitu tidak layak huni. Aku melempar semua barang, tak terkecuali ponsel yang baru satu bulan kumiliki. Salah satu benda yang baru bisa terbeli dengan menabung dari pendapatanku perbulan selama masa orientasi.

Tapi aku belum cukup gila untuk melempar komputer di atas meja. Itu barang pinjaman.

"Aduh!"

Suara itu. Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Sungmin? Dan... ya ampun! Aku melemparnya dengan kotak pensil.

"Sungmin... maaf... maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Kau tiba-tiba saja masuk. Aku sedang..." Sekarang jadi kerepotan untuk beralasan. Jemari ini berada di atas telunjuk Sungmin yang tengah memijat keningnya. Memerah sangat jelas. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai geger otak?

"Maafkan aku , Sungmin..."

"Tidak apa. Aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya membuka pintu tanpa izin."

"Aku selalu mengizinkanmu masuk tanpa mengetuk. Tapi sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus untuk melakukannya saat ini." Aku—kami masih berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala Sungmin. Memijatnya perlahan. Walau ia berusaha tersenyum, aku tahu gadis ini kesakitan. Aku melempar cukup kuat tadi.

"Tapi aku mengetuk tadi. Lalu mendengar beberapa benturan. Karena cemas, aku masuk begitu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu. Kau gadis baik." Sangat tidak mungkin jika kukatakan aku tengah marah. Jadi... aku hanya membantunya berdiri dan menggiringnya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Lenganku dengan sigap membuka laci dan menemukan sebuah salep penghilang rasa sakit, mengolesinya di sekitar kening Sungmin yang memerah.

Kami diam cukup lama, sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing kurasa. Entah apa yang Sungmin pikirkan saat ini. Setelah melihat semua kekacauan yang kubuat, rasanya akan sulit untuk tidak mendapat gelar 'tempramental'. Sedikit menyesal kenapa saat marah, orang cenderung tidak ingat apa-apa. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengunci pintu kamar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia bertanya. Aku harus jawab apa? Sekedar 'ya' atau 'tidak' rasanya tak akan menjelaskan. Ya, walaupun Sungmin sepertinya tak butuh penjelasan, tapi rasanya aku ingin ia juga memahami keadaanku saat ini.

"Semuanya kacau." Kataku pelan.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Sama sekali tak terduga. Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Seperti seorang yang begitu mengenalku.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Aku akan membuatmu baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau ingin sebuah cara?"

Jangan salahkan aku, gadis ini yang memprovokasi lebih dulu. "Ibuku punya cara agar aku baik-baik saja."

Matanya berbinar. Aku tak percaya ini. "Bagaimana?" Kenapa ia begitu bersemangat untuk tahu?

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukannya jika kuberitahu?"

Ya Tuhan, dia bahkan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Ibu... selalu memelukku."

Kau terlalu berharap banyak Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan melakukannya, dia bukan—

"S-Sungmin-ah—"

"Berapa lama?" Dia bertanya apa? Berapa lama? Maksudnya berapa lama dia akan memelukku seperti ini? "Jangan diam saja. Katakan berapa lama. Aku... aku tidak biasa memeluk orang lain selain ibu." Ada rengekan manis dalam pernyataannya.

Antara bahagia dan sulit bernapas karena liarnya degup jantung. Apa bisa dikatakan 'baik-baik saja'? "Aku tidak tahu. Aku... selalu tertidur jika ibu melakukannya."

Kurasakan Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat padaku. Kedua lengannya tak canggung lagi ketika memerangkap tubuh ini. "Baiklah... sampai kau tertidur." ucapnya lembut.

Kalian pasti menganggapku gila jika kukatakan bahwa aku tengah 'merasakan' cahaya. Kedua lengan ini membalas. Tak ingin bahwa hanya dia yang memberikan kehangatan, aku mencoba meraih tubuh berisinya. Menyamankan diri, dan berusaha menyampaikan terimakasih melalu sentuhan tubuh kami. Dan kuharap itu bisa tersampaikan.

**::: HALO :::**

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

Bibi Lee memanggilku. Rasanya begitu mengganggu, karena tengah fokus pada seseorang di sana.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggumu."

Eeh? Apa Bibi bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"_A-aniyo..._ kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Aku gugup. Rasanya kentara sekali jika berbohong.

"Kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun?"

Terbelalak adalah reaksi normal sepertinya. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang baru saja bertanya apa aku menyukai putrinya. Jawaban apa yang tepat? Sekali lagi, kata 'ya' atau 'tidak' tak mungkin mampu menjadi sebuah respon dari situasi ini. Banyak orang sering mengatakan warna bias pelangi adalah gambaran yang tepat jika kau merasakan semua hal dalam satu waktu.

Namun sepertinya untukku merah-jingga-kuning-hijau-biru-nila-dan-ungu itu tidak cukup mewakili. Sekarang bahkan satu warna dapat kurasakan sangat berbeda. Jadi... bukan hanya tujuh, tapi mungkin tujuh ribu warna baru bisa menggambarkan seperti apa perasaanku saat ini.

"Tidak..."

Dapat kurasakan tubuh bibi hampir menegang.

"Aku... memujanya."

**::: HALO :::**

Paru-paruku sudah hampir berkerut karena kekurangan oksigen, namun entah mengapa masih saja merasa bahwa lariku belum cukup cepat. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiranku, gambaran wajah Sungmin yang tengah menangis. Rasanya jantung ini sakit bukan karena memompa darah terlalu cepat. Aku hanya tak ingin terlambat. Kuharap Sungmin memang benar-benar membutuhkanku.

Aku menemukannya duduk di bangku. Ia menunduk. Jemarinya bertaut seperti tengah berdoa. Dengan lembut kusentuh bahunya.

Saat ia menoleh, baru kusadari jika dugaanku salah. Gadis ini sama sekali tak menangis. Aku memeriksa wajahnya, ia tersenyum, namun terlihat lelah. "Kau datang? Bagaimana bisa? Ini masih jam kerja, kan?"

Aku merasakan darah ini mendidih. Apa harus kujawab pertanyaan itu? Bahkan rasanya lebih bodoh dari saat kau menjawab 'ramen' ketika seseorang bertanya tentang makanan paling enak sedunia. Lee Sungmin, untuk pertama kalinya aku menganggapmu bodoh.

"Ya Tuhan. Bajumu basah? Apa kau berlari? Jangan katakan kau memang berlari dari kantor." Mata bulatnya semakin membesar. Terjebak dalam pertanyaan dan pernyataan konyol lagi. Aku hanya mampu berteriak 'bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' di dalam hati. "Kau harus ganti baju jika tidak ingin masuk angin. Aku akan pinjam sebentar—"

Apa kau tahu? Betapa aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar kabar ini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku hampir saja memukul kepala bagian karena mempersulitku untuk izin keluar kantor? Apa kau tahu berapa jarak yang kutempuh saat berlari dari kantor karena bis-bis bodoh itu lagi-lagi mengalami keterlambatan? Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku mencemaskanmu yang begitu menyayangi bibi? Apa kau tahu semua itu, Sungmin?!

Semua kalimat tadi tak dapat kuutarakan langsung. Hanya memelukmu... memelukmu dengan erat, adalah cara mengetahui bahwa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau tunjukkan dengan wajahmu.

"Maafkan aku... kau pasti mencemaskan kami. Maaf..."

Aku tak tahan lagi. Lagi-lagi sebuah kejutan. Sepertinya kabar dengan masuknya Bibi Lee ke rumah sakit hanya awal. Karena kemudian donor ginjal dan siapa donaturnya membuatku hampir tak dapat menggunakan kaki ini sebagai tumpuan tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" Aku bertanya sangat pelan. Sungmin baru saja siuman. Aku harus menunggu seharian untuk melihatnya membuka mata.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain." jawabnya parau.

"Apa aku masih kalian anggap orang lain?"

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin kemudian hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhanku. Tiba-tiba begitu merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu kepada orang yang baru saja sadar.

Aku mencium kening Sungmin dalam-dalam. Tak peduli aroma obat-obatan mendominasi paru-paruku. Hanya ingin menyalurkan semua kekuatan dan kekhawatiran pada malaikat yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Cahaya mungkin meredup. Namun aku masih dapat melihatnya, merasakannya.

"Sejak dulu, keberadaanku memang diperuntukkan menjadi harapan hidup ibu. Tapi ia tak pernah mau, bahkan hingga kedua ginjalnya sudah benar-benar tak berfungsi. Itulah sebabnya aku tak bisa jauh darinya." Sungmin pada akhirnya menangis.

"Ssssttt... tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja."

Bagaimana aku bisa menyampaikan kabar ini? Sungmin pasti akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dan saat ini aku merasa lebih baik mati daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

**::: HALO :::**

Mungkin tak perlu lagi kujelaskan apa yang terjadi selama di rumah sakit. Pada akhirnya dokter lah yang menyampaikan berita itu. Bibi Lee tak dapat bertahan walau dengan satu ginjal yang sehat. Jadi bisa kusampaikan kalau... operasi yang dilakukan terhadap ibu dan anak itu gagal.

Jika aku pernah mengatakan begitu khawatir Sungmin akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah yang panjang, ternyata dugaanku salah. Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapanku. Ia bahkan tersenyum walaupun masih berlinang air mata saat pemakaman.

Dan kalian tahu? Saat ini aku bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"Kau serius akan menjual kedai?"

"Hm"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu rencanamu, tapi bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Aku tak sanggup lagi terkejut dengan semua jalan hidupmu." Biarlah Sungmin menganggapku kekanakan, aku hanya berusaha jujur.

"Tidak ada yang terlalu penting, Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku akan tinggal sendiri untuk mengurus kamar-kamar sewaan. Dan mungkin, mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan uang sewa untuk biaya hidup, bukan?"

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Sungmin adalah manusia. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tenang dan terlihat kuat? Bahkan jika membayangkan semua terjadi padaku, kurasa diri ini tak akan sanggup. Setidaknya akan masih sering menangis.

Walau Sungmin selalu menolak, namun aku tetap saja melakukan kebiasaan baruku. Memastikannya tidur lelap tanpa menangis. Aku akan terus terjaga sampai dengkur—sangat—halus terdengar di sela-sela napasnya. Setelah itu baru aku akan kembali ke kamar.

Tapi...

Sepertinya malam ini Sungmin membuatku resah.

"Kenapa tidak juga tidur?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Apa... ibumu punya cara saat kau kesulitan tidur?"

Aku merasa tidak enak menyampaikannya. Sungmin terus saja meprovokasi.

"Tidak ada. Cobalah untuk terpejam. Kau akan segera mengantuk jika melakukannya."

"Sudah aku coba. Tapi rasanya masih begitu segar. Aku sama sekali tak lelah atau mengantuk."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus panjang, "Sungmin-ah~ kumohon tidurlah..."

Hal selanjutnya yang membuatku bingung adalah, hey, kenapa justru ia bangun dari tempat tidur. Mau apa?

"Tidurlah bersamaku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan seketika aku seperti berhenti bernapas.

"A-apa katamu?" Belum dijawab pertanyaan tadi, tiba-tiba lengannya sudah menarik dan menggiringku untuk naik tempat tidur. "Sungmin-ah~"

Aku seperti terperangkap, hanya mampu mengikuti seperti yang ia inginkan. "Ibu selalu memelukku seperti ini jika aku tak bisa tidur."

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak bagaimana kami saat ini. Seperti pasangan suami-istri, tidur dalam satu ranjang, dan aku... memeluk tubuhnya—tubuh Sungmin. Dan... saat ini hanya dapat berdoa semoga kantuk segera menyerangku. Sebelum aku 'menyerang'... ehm... Sungmin.

**::: HALO :::**

Hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal bukan hal yang sulit. Setidaknya itu adalah yang Sungmin pikirkan. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Jika dulu Sungmin tak mampu jauh-jauh dari Bibi karena hal yang sama, kini aku tahu rasanya.

Pekerjaanku mungkin membaik, namun tidak dengan mentalku secara menyeluruh. Kalian tak akan tahu bagaiman rasanya sepanjang hari terus mengkhawatirkan gadis bodoh itu. Oh, ya... aku menyebutnya bodoh karena... aku suka mengatakan begitu. Dengan begitu aku lebih mudah menyadari bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin adalah manusia. Karena bagaimanapun, hingga saat ini, aku masih bisa melihat kesempurnaannya. 'Mahkota' cahayanya semakin nyata di mataku.

"Aku akan pulang larut. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kau akan sakit kepala jika terus seperti ini." Sungmin menjawab lembut di seberang sana.

"Sudah terjadi. Kau membuatnya seakan hampir pecah." Aku tak bercanda. Kini tanganku bergerak melakukan pijatan kecil di sekitar pelipis.

"Kau membuatku jadi tak bisa hidup sendiri." ucapnya lagi.

"Untuk apa hidup sendiri? Masih ada aku."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan pernah menang. Kau ingin tidur di mana malam ini?"

"Akan kuputuskan nanti. Makanlah duluan, dan jangan menungguku. Aku lebih suka melihatmu sudah tidur saat pulang nanti."

"Hm."

Bagaimana? Apa menurut kalian aku tidak romantis? Ah, untuk apa peduli dengan kalian? Sungmin selalu menganggapku romantis. Itu cukup.

"Sungmin. Kita menikah saja."

"Kau jahat sekali. Kenapa melamarku di tempat ini?"

Penasaran kami berada di mana sekarang? Rumah sakit. Untuk yang kesekian kali Sungmin ambruk. Sekarang kalian sudah tahu kenapa aku melarangnya untuk hidup sendiri. Ia kurang bisa menerapkan pola hidup sehat. Walaupun berlebihan jika harus mengkahawatirkan orang yang hanya memiliki satu ginjal sehat, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Bahkan mulai mendaftarkan Sungmin ke dalam asuransi donor organ. Dia tak akan suka dengan ide ini. Tapi tetap kulakukan.

"Dimanapun bukannya sama saja? Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang boleh hidup bersama seorang Lee Sungmin. Paham?"

"Jadi... kau ingin punya berapa anak nanti?"

"Kau ingin punya anak?"

"Tentu saja." Sungmin terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Satu saja."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Aku belum bisa membelikanmu rumah besar."

**::: HALO :::**

Sudah berapa ratus kali kalau aku mengatakan Lee Sungmin adalah wanita yang terlalu sempurna? Dan hari ini pun aku tak dapat berhenti mengulangnya dalam pikiran. Kuharap masih dapat berkonsentrasi saat pemberkatan nanti. Oh... aku lupa bagaimana kalimat janji yang harus kami ucapkan di atas altar. Mengintip calon pengantinku sebelum acara berlangsung adalah ide buruk. Sekarang bahkan ibu kerepotan untuk membuatku berhenti gugup.

"Kau seperti akan menikahi malaikat. Dia sangat cantik, Kyuhyun." Ibu menggenggam tanganku erat. Menyalurkan segala kehangatan dan berusaha keras meyakinkan bahwa yang kulakukan hingga hari ini adalah hal tepat. Tidak ada kesalahan.

"Ibu, kau sudah melihatnya?"

Ia mengangguk. Tersenyum haru seperti betul-betul habis melihat sosok malaikat yang sebenarnya.

"Apa ibu melihatnya mengeluarkan sayap?" Aku pasti sudah gila karena bertanya seperti itu. Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya penasaran. Karena kalian tahu? Aku berani bersumpah melihat lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalanya tadi.

Ibu tertawa lembut, kemudian memelukku. Bersyukur bukan ayah yang menemaniku saat ini. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan tamu-tamu kami. Jika tidak, ia pasti akan memukul kepalaku dengan keras.

"Begitu besar kau mencintainya." ujar ibu. "Teruslah begitu hingga kalian tua dan usia yang menutup kisah kalian. Dan katakan padanya... ia sudah tak lagi sendirian di dunia ini. Ada kau dan ayah-ibu yang akan menjaganya."

"Terima kasih ibu. Terima kasih karena juga sudah begitu mencintai Sungmin." Aku membalas pelukannya. Dan tidak peduli jika air mata masih dianggap tabu bagi seorang pria. Setidaknya hanya ibuku yang melihatnya saat ini. "Maaf karena kini ada malaikat lain yang harus aku jaga. Baik-baiklah dengan ayah."

"Aku... Cho Kyuhyun, menerimamu Lee Sungmin sebagai istri yang sah. Akan tetap mengasihi dan melayani dalam suka maupun duka, saat sakit ataupun sehat, mencintai dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan."

"Aku... Lee Sungmin, menerimamu Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami yang sah. Akan tetap mengasihi dan melayani dalam suka maupun duka, saat sakit ataupun sehat, mencintai dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan."

Kini kurasakan lingkaran cahaya itu mengikat kami. Mahkota yang terus berada di atas kepalanya saat ini berubah menjadi sebuah perisai besar yang akan melindungi aku dan Sungmin dari semua yang akan memisahkan kami. Kecuali Tuhan, aku bersumpah tak akan ada yang boleh menggangu keluarga kecilku kelak. Tak akan pernah kuizinkan.

Apa kalian melihatnya?

Aku melihatnya. Dan aku merasakannya.

**::: HALO :::**

"Yoonhae-ah... jangan berlari tanpa pakaian seperti itu. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti."

Setiap hari pagiku terasa semakin menakjubkan. Suara kedua malaikatku akan senantiasa memberikan energi. Kini cahaya itu semakin banyak dan menyinari rumah kami.

"Ayaaaaaaahhhh! Janji kita akan ke rumah kakek hari, ya!" Lengan mungil itu memeluk kakiku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan senyum polos yang tak akan pernah dapat digantikan dengan permata paling mahal di dunia ini.

"Ayah akan menepati janji. Tapi kau harus berpakain dulu, jagoan." Seruku sambil mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aaaaahhh... geli ayah! Baik... aku akan pakai baju..."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Ayah-Ibu akan kerepotan karena rumahnya akan kedatangan pembuat onar lagi." Sungmin mengeluh dengan caranya yang sangat lembut.

"Mereka menyukainya, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Dan—" Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya, "Kita akan punya banyak waktu untuk berdua."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Yoonhae-aah~ ayah mau mandi dulu..."

**FIN**

**Hey... hey... hey...**

**Fe datang lagi untuk meramaikan ffn. Hahaha *tawa nista**

**Dengan uname baru... berharap punya semangat baru... dan ide-ide segar untuk mengurangi dahaga kalian para joyer... kkk~ *ditempeleng**

**Aku mungkin akan menulis di dua tempat. Tergantung keadaan gedget dan pulsa modem XD**

**Jadi... selain ke sini... mampir juga ya ke WP. Mungkin di sini hanya akan updtae yang ringan2... dan di sana yg berat2(?)... atau... mungkin sebliknya... hahaha... gak konsisten bgt dah...**

**Pokoknya begitu aja...**

**Masih ada yang mencintai seorang fe89? **

**Mulai skrg lupakan dia... dan beralih pada 'sign-out-83' *ciaaaatt XDD**


End file.
